Livin' the Life
by bsc9999
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Miguel Reyes after the On the Run book series ended? Remember, he was innocent, and Aiden and Meg Falconer knew it! This is my play on what should have happened to him. Oneshot.


**Author's note: Hi. This is only my second fanfic, so be nice. :) Not that anyone really reads my stories, anyway. This is an On the Run oneshot. Ever wondered what happened to Miguel Reyes after Aiden and Meg got out of juvi, knowing he only pushed his dad down the steps in self-defense? Well, I don't think anyone did but me, but I decided to take matters into my own hands. So here's my fanfic. Read and Review…I need more reviews!! **

Livin' the Life

The tall dark-haired olive-skinned boy sat silently in the taxi. Fifteen-year-old Miguel Reyes had been convicted of manslaughter, for killing his father. In reality, he had pushed his father down the steps in self-defense. His father was abusive.

He was grateful to Aiden and Margaret Falconer, who he in his own mind had nicknamed Eagledink and little sis. They were his best buddies in the world and had successfully convinced the government he had only pushed his father in self-defense.

But Miguel had nowhere to go. His brother still didn't want him, and he had no other relatives except for his mother. But his mother hated him, too, ever since he "murdered" his father. They still thought he would do something.

He didn't know what to do, or where to go, and had told the judge so. The judge sent him to foster homes. He didn't want to be in a foster home. But there was nowhere else to go.

He didn't know where he would stay first. He never looked at the slip of paper that said the address, the name of the family, their telephone number, or how many kids they had. He had just given it to the driver and had simply said, "Go."

All he knew about the family was that he would stay with them for a month, then move on to a different foster home.

_Home_, Miguel thought bitterly. What was the meaning of that word? He would never know.

As the taxi stopped in front of the home, Miguel saw it was a nice house. It looked warm and cozy, if that were possible.

Miguel stepped out of the cab and paid the taxi driver. He walked up the front steps, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

A middle-aged man opened the door. "Louise!" He called into the house. "Miguel's here!"

A middle-aged lady calmly walked up to the door. "Hi!" she said, almost too cheerfully. "I'm Louise Falconer."

At the name, Miguel's jaw dropped open.

"Oh," the woman said. "I see you've heard of us. The Falconers, convicted traitors? Of course." Mrs. Falconer gestured towards the other man, who was apparently her husband. "This is John Falconer, my husband."

"Don't you have any children?" Miguel asked, not daring to get his hopes high.

"Oh, yes, two of them," Mr. Falconer replied. "But they're out doing errands for us right now. They don't even know we're taking in a foster kid." He smiled, and Miguel found he felt comfortable with these people.

Then he remembered what Mr. Falconer had said. _Two children_. Could they be Aiden and Meg? Miguel could hardly dare to believe.

The Falconers showed him his room and asked where his stuff was. "I don't have anything," was his feeble reply. So the Falconers just _had_ to take him shopping. He got new jeans, shorts, and T-shirts. Even new boxer shorts.

Miguel was folding up his new clothes to put in his dresser when he heard a few more voices downstairs. He abandoned the clothes and ran down the steps, taking two at a time. He ran straight into Aiden Falconer. "Hey, Eagledink. What's up, yo?"

He saw Aiden nearly fall over.

"What are you doing here?" came a female voice from behind Aiden.

"Little sister," he answered, a smile coming over his face, "You're my new foster family."

And Meg came down with Aiden.

--

A month later, Miguel was sitting on his bed, packing up his items. It was time for him to go to a different foster home. There was a silent knock on the door. Only one person in the entire household could knock on the door like that, and it was Aiden.

"Come in," Miguel called.

Aiden came into the small room, closing the door behind him. "Hey," he said to Miguel. "No need to pack."

"Why not, yo? I'm leaving anyway."

"No, you aren't."

"What?"

Meg came in the door and sat at the foot of Miguel's bed. "Because we're adopting you."

"Can you do that?" Miguel asked in awe.

"We can," Meg answered firmly.

"But you have a choice," Aiden offered.

"So are you staying?" Little sis had never been one to beat around the bush, Miguel recalled.

After an awkward silence, Miguel burst into tears. "I've never had a home," he said, through tears. "I've never had a home."

"Now you have."

And Meg was spot-on.

--

Epilogue 

Miguel lived with the Falconers, finally with a home. He was their family, and they were his family. He had a loving mom. A loving dad. And two siblings who were his best buddies in the world.

Miguel stayed with them, supporting them through everything. He finally belonged somewhere. And this was where.

Even when Meg was kidnapped, he helped the family figure out what happened. He helped Aiden through his grief, and Aiden helped him through his.

Miguel Reyes now knew the meaning of the word home.


End file.
